


Unexpected Kid

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [22]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Gen, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Ciri can't sleep, and goes to Geralt (and Jaskier) for company.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 11
Kudos: 232





	Unexpected Kid

**Author's Note:**

> technically this one isn't focused on geraskier but geraskier is _there_ so whatevs

Of all the ways Geralt expected to wake up, being pelted in the face by a stuffed animal was not one of them.

Beside him, Jaskier slept on, seemingly unaware of the addition to the bed in the way of a pink stuffed bunny. Geralt, having been the target of the assault, blearily opened his eyes to see the wide, wet eyes of a little girl. He started, for a moment, before he remembered.

“Ciri?” he said, turning to face her fully. “Is everything alright?”

She twisted the ears of her stuffed animal, and she looked so small, so unsure, so unlike the strong, confident little seven-year-old Geralt knew. She’d been through so much, though, and in such a short amount of time. The counselors they were all seeing to deal with the loss of Pavetta and Duny assured him that she would be okay, in time. Geralt just wished there was more he could do to make things better  _ now _ .

“I had a bad dream,” she said, and looked almost shamefully down at her bunny.

Geralt hummed. “You didn’t want to be alone?” She shook her head. “Come on up, then.”

Ciri looked up at him, then, apparently trying to decide if he was serious. She peered over his shoulder at Jaskier, who was still sleeping, and now she looked weary, guilty, even, as her gaze returned to Geralt.

“You won’t bother him. He might bother you. You’ll probably wake up to him cuddling you, and he doesn’t let go easily.” Ciri smiled, just a little, and Geralt returned it. Maybe that would even help her, if she woke up to Jaskier’s sleepy affection. 

Geralt sat up and held out a hand to her, and helped her climb over his legs into the bed. They both settled back down and, after a moment of hesitation, Ciri relaxed, pressing her head into Geralt’s shoulder.

“Goodnight, Geralt,” she whispered.

“Goodnight, Ciri,” he whispered back.

When they woke in the morning, Ciri was, predictably, caught in Jaskier’s embrace. She didn’t seem to mind, though, judging by the broad smile she greeted Geralt with when he came back to check on them. She would be okay, in time. This was how they could help her.


End file.
